Le garçon et le mur
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Hibari revient au même endroit, plusieurs fois. Et il regarde le même mur. Racontons-en trois. Trois fois, à trois âges différents, quand il regardait le mur. Shonen Ai.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le dessin non plus, le téléphone non plus, à la réflexion, rien ne m'appartient.

Couple : Atypique. Voire même rarissime.

Résumé : Le même endroit, la même personne, à des âges différents.

* * *

><p><strong>Le garçon et le mur<strong>

Le petit garçon était agacé par ses vêtements. Il n'aimait pas les tenues occidentales, et ses vêtements le dérangeaient. Il les détestait. C'était une tenue 'comme papa'. Sauf que le petit garçon détestait son beau père.

Il était assis sur un petit muret en pierre recouvert par des dalles de ciment carrées, ce qui contrastait tellement par rapport au mur juste de l'autre côté du trottoir. Le mur était gris, sale, tâché d'humidité, et il y avait quelques tâches de moisissures près du sol. Le mur était déprimant, et l'enfant le regardait sans ciller.

Ses jambes battaient le muret, abimant peu à peu le pantalon noir encore impeccable plus tôt dans la journée. Deux petites mains blanches étaient sagement posées sur les cuisses, immobiles comme deux petites choses blêmes et mortes.

Quand il commença à pleuvoir, l'enfant leva lentement la tête vers le ciel, exposant son visage buté à l'eau, et fusillant des yeux les nuages d'un gris plus sombre que celui du mur. Petit à petit, la chevelure courte et noire vint se coller aux joues un peu trop pâles pour un petit garçon bien portant, et des flaques se formèrent dans les creux du trottoir.

Un moment plus tard, une femme en kimono brodé, avec un obi doré, traversa la rue pour rejoindre le muret et le petit garçon, à petits pas précipités. Elle tenait un petit parapluie noir, et ses cheveux avaient le même aspect noir et soyeux, sans le moindre reflet, que ceux de l'enfant. Ses mains crispées sur le parapluie étaient comme celles de l'enfant, blanches et petites.

La femme se précipita sur le petit garçon, et elle lui parla, puis cria un certain temps, alors que la pluie continuait de tomber, et que les flaques continuaient de s'amonceler.

Peut-être qu'elle pleurait, aussi.

Après, elle saisit le petit garçon par le bras, d'un geste nerveux et brusque, et le tira à sa suite. En longeant le muret, l'enfant traina les pieds, et bientôt l'eau des flaques traversa ses chaussures. Quand il eut les pieds complètement trempés, alors que lui et la femme arrivaient au coin de la rue, il dégagea son bras d'une secousse et prit la femme par la main.

La pluie continua de tomber toute la journée, et ne s'arrêta qu'en début de soirée.

ooooo

Le garçon, presque un adolescent, était allongé sur le muret de pierre. Sa tête est tournée vers le mur toujours aussi gris, aussi froid, et aussi inintéressant que l'était celui devant lequel un petit garçon s'était échoué il y a quelques années. Toujours aussi sale, peut-être même un peu plus.

La peau du presqu'adolescent n'est pas aussi pale que celle du petit garçon, mais c'est sans doute les vêtements d'un blanc éclatant qui donnent cette impression. Inutile de préciser que le garçon déteste le blanc, n'est-ce pas ... ?

Il déteste le blanc.

Ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'au contact des dalles de ciments attaquées par les mousses qui recouvrent le muret, les vêtements blancs se salissent.

Les yeux bleus d'une nuance plus sombre que saphir, fixent le mur, perdus dans l'immensité grise et immuable.

Il y a des écouteurs sur les oreilles du garçon, des gros écouteurs, pas des oreillettes dont les gens raffolent, non, des écouteurs qui prennent presque toute l'oreille, dont la coque grise rivalise avec le mur, les dalles de ciment et le trottoir. Mais la peinture métallisée est plus intense, et plus claire que le reste.

Le mp3 est éteint.

Le garçon écoute le silence, à travers ses écouteurs.

Il écoute le silence, et fixe le mur gris.

Une de ses mains pend à la verticale du muret, blanche et immobile, et les doigts ni trop courts ni trop longs sont resserrés sur un téléphone portable violet.

La pluie commence à tomber. Depuis la veille, les averses se succèdent.

Les doigts semblent perdre toute force, et le téléphone tombe, heurtant le sol goudronné, à quelques centimètres de la main qui le tenait. La main désormais, est identique à celle du petit garçon. Pas très grande, blême, et morte.

Lentement, les yeux bleus clignent, secs et vides. Puis l'adolescent offre son visage à l'eau. Les yeux fixent désormais les nuages sombres, et sont toujours aussi inexpressifs. Ils sont vides, et d'une profondeur effrayante.

Les gouttes de pluie viennent alourdir les longs cils noirs, et caressent la courbe des lèvres, glissent sur les pommettes, dans le creux de la mâchoire, dans la nuque, et l'eau atteint enfin le ciment sous le corps du garçon. Le tissu blanc des vêtements s'imprègne doucement d'eau, sans jamais devenir transparent.

A la nuit tombée, le muret était désert.

Un portable violet gisait dans une flaque d'eau, noyé.

ooooo

Le jeune homme était assis, ou plutôt recroquevillé sur le muret en pierres qui avait été récemment rénové, et dont les dalles de ciment avaient été changées par des dalles d'ardoise. Les genoux étaient ramenés contre la poitrine, et maintenus par deux bras qui se croisaient, comme pour empêcher que les jambes ne se détendent et que les pieds ne touchent le sol.

Il devait avoir plu, malgré le ciel bleu, parce que le jeune était complètement trempé, et son pull noir laissait une auréole humide de plus en plus grande sur l'ardoise. C'était un pull à col roulé, ledit col révélant que le pull était doublé de tissu bleu, sans doute du coton.

Aussi, il y avait des flaques d'eau par terre. Donc, il avait plu.

Toute cette eau.

Et le mur, le mur, le mur, on avait fait ça au mur. Le mur était toujours gris, toujours imposant, toujours silencieux. Mais le mur n'était plus ni vide, ni nu, ni même ennuyant. Quelqu'un avait trouvé amusant de reproduire un dessin célèbre. Une petite fille, et un ballon qui s'envolait. Un ballon rouge. Rouge. Rouge comme du sang. Rouge comme de la couleur sur le mur gris.

Le jeune homme avait exactement la même expression butée et énervée que celle qu'avait le petit garçon il y a plus d'une décennie. Le même teint pâle, les mêmes mèches noires soyeuses et lisses, mais pas raides, les mêmes yeux plus foncés que saphir, les mêmes mains blanches et immobiles. Des mains qui ne savent pas trembler.

-"Tu l'effaceras pas à la force du regard, se moqua une voix toute proche."

Hibari fit la moue, tordant légèrement ses lèvres rose-rouges, ses bras se relâchèrent, et il oublia de regarder vers le ciel, se tournant pour être à genoux sur le muret, et faire face au corps étendu de tout son long sur le dit muret, jambes écartées, un pied côté route, un pied côté trottoir.

S'appuyant sur ses mains, le gardien des nuages s'étala sur le corps couvert de cuir noir, posant la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il extrait ensuite un portable de sa poche, sur lequel était accroché un minuscule hérisson en résine violette, et le posa juste à côté de l'oreille de l'autre, sur une étendue de cheveux blancs, dans lesquels ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent du téléphone.

-"Je vais faire une sieste. Tu t'occupes de ça. Ne me réveille pas.

- Ben voyons ... Et puis quoi encore ? VOI ! Tu m'écoutes ? ... Et dire que c'est tout le temps comme ça ... Ça se paiera l'alouette, ça se paiera."

Hibari, qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, sourit, en entendant l'autre grommeler qu'en plus ils étaient mouillés, qu'il n'était pas un coussin, et que vivement ce soir, qu'il puisse prendre sa vengeance.

Peu importait le dessin, finalement, puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de cet endroit, désormais. Il avait beaucoup mieux.

Squalo se tut enfin, et un de ses bras se déposa au creux du dos d'Hibari, alors que celui-ci plongeait définitivement dans le monde du marchand de sable, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Sur un thème imposé : Hibari, muret, mur, le dessin sur le mur (<em>There is always hope), <em>un téléphone avec un strap hérisson, un pull noir à doublure bleue, et un mp3.

Ce que j'aime beaucoup, personnellement, c'est d'imaginer toute l'histoire qui relie ces petits espaces temps.

A noter que ce couple n'était pas prévu. Il s'est installé tout seul. Et avec toute cette pluie, qui mieux que Squalo ?

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
